


Happy Halloween

by jostenminyard (onceuponahundred)



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pumpkin carving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/jostenminyard
Summary: kandreil + autumn things





	

Fall for some reason was Kevin’s favorite time of the year. Most people would say it’s because exy started up again after the long summer months, but Neil secretly suspected it had something to do with the leaves changing. 

Whenever they went out, Kevin was fascinated by the different colors hanging off the trees. It pleased Neil to see his boyfriend so happy and he wanted to keep that happiness alive. Kevin deserved at least that much. 

Which is why Neil had made Andrew buy pumpkins so that the three of them could carve them. Neil knew that was a normal thing people did during this time of year and as always Andrew was more than willing to indulge in anything concerning Neil’s happiness, even if he wouldn’t admit to it. 

So here they were, the three of them sitting in their rooms scooping out pumpkin seeds as they tried to figure out exactly what it was they were supposing to be doing. 

“Have either one of you ever done anything like this?” 

Andrew just arches an eyebrow at Kevin’s question, waiting for the other to answer it on his own. Kevin just shakes his head, a frown tugging at his lips as he continues to take out the goop inside the pumpkin. 

“Why are we even doing this? We could be practicing. We have a game next week against the Trojans and you know how much better they are than us.” 

“Kevin, shut the fuck up and keep working.” 

Kevin shuts his mouth immediately at Andrew’s words, his focus back on the orange vegetable in front of him. Andrew isn’t even doing anything, a cigarette is in his hands as he watches both Neil and Kevin work on their pumpkins. 

“What the fuck are you even trying to carve?” 

There’s a grin on Neil’s face as he says, “A pawprint.” 

Andrew shakes his head, stubbing his cigarette out on a nearby ashtray as he whispers, “Fucking junkies.” 

He takes over for Neil, big hands easily wrapping around the hilts of the knife as he slowly starts to work it into the pumpkin’s flesh, tracing over the design that Neil had drawn on. 

Neil makes his way over to Kevin, arms coming up to wrap comfortably around his waist, as Neil’s chin rests on his shoulder. Kevin only diverts his attention to quickly press a kiss to Neil’s temple before going back to working the knife over the pattern of crossed exy sticks Neil had drawn for him. 

“That’s turning out better than I thought it would be.” 

Kevin scoffs, his nose scrunching up. “Were you doubting my pumpkin carving abilities?” 

Neil grins, the corners of his mouth curled up happily. “I would never doubt the all perfect Kevin Day.” 

“Would you two fuckers stop flirting over there?”

Kevin grins over at Andrew, who was staring at his pumpkin resolutely but there was a tiny trace of amusement in his eyes. Kevin turns his attention back to Neil, mock-whispering, “I think someone is feeling a little left out.”

Neil grins, a laugh falling from his lips. Andrew tries to look unaffected by the sound but his shoulders tense, betraying it all. Neil’s hand hovers over Andrew’s hair in silent request and when Andrew tilts into his touch, his fingers slide through silky strands soothingly. 

“Don’t worry, Andrew. We haven’t forgotten about you.”

“This was all your stupid idea, Josten. So shouldn’t you be doing this?” 

“I would be if someone hadn’t tried to take over.” 

Kevin laughs loudly as Andrew grumbles, but continues to work on Neil’s pumpkin. It’s silent for a few more minutes as Kevin and Andrew finish up the last few details on their pumpkins. 

“Are we lighting these up now? Or waiting till it’s a bit darker?” 

Neil shrugs, “Dan said she was going to bring hers and Matt’s over later so we might as well do it with them.” 

Kevin nods, setting down his tools as he makes his way over to where Andrew and Neil were seated. He wraps an arm around Neil’s waist easily, the other taking Neil’s spot in Andrew’s hair. 

His lips find their way near Neil’s ear as he murmurs, “I had fun.” 

Neil takes it for what it was, a thank you. His smile widens and he pulls Kevin down, slotting their lips together quickly. Kevin chases after his lips, wanting a little more. 

Andrew drops his knife with a clatter, standing up abruptly. He tugs Neil away Kevin, hand reaching up slightly to rest against his jaw as he mutters, “Yes or no?” 

Neil is quick to breathe out a, “Yes.” 

Andrew wastes no time, hand tangling in auburn curls to tug Neil down. There’s an intensity to their kiss that makes Neil moan, his bottom lip caught between Andrew’s teeth. 

Kevin watches with thinly concealed lust and his voice is a harsh whisper when he says, “Nicky isn’t going to be back for another couple of hours. We have the dorm to ourselves.” 

In answer Andrew pulls away, heading towards the bedroom with not a word spoken. Kevin and Neil share a grin before following after their tiny boyfriend. Pumpkin carving hadn’t turned out to be that bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://bisexualkevinday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
